A Demigod in New Orleans
by I'm bad at making usernames
Summary: Naia Claire, daughter of Poseidon, sister to Davina Claire, is returning to New Orleans for the first time in over a year after finding out that said sister was ritually sacrificed. She'll have to find out a way to kill three witches recently back from the dead to get her sister back, all while trying not be killed by supernatural and mythical beings alike.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or The Originals, all I own is Naia and the plot. I apologize for any OOC actions of the characters as this is my first fic. Reviews are welcomed and if you see any errors please point them out! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Sophie Devereux knew she should have done this weeks ago. She should have called Naia weeks ago, but how could she tell the teen that she had first gotten her mother killed and now her sister? The teenager had been at boarding school when the disaster that was the harvest happened, then she was at summer camp, then boarding school again. She hadn't even come back to New Orleans between the two, just going straight from one to the other. But now it had been two weeks and Sophie still hadn't been able to tell her Her inner turmoil was cut off with the entrance of Marcel into the graveyard.

"Well Soph, to wanted to see me?" Marcel asked. His usually put together and confident where completely gone, his clothes ruffled and his posture slouching.

"Yeah… Did, did Davina ever mention a little sister to you?" She stumbled out as quick as she could.

"In passing, she mentioned she was in New York, though. What does this have to do with me being here?"

"Naia doesn't exactly... know that her entire family is dead," Sophie stated looking at the ground.

"What? Why wouldn't you tell her?" Marcel shouted, his outrage apparent.

"It's not like I was looking forward to telling a kid that her mother tried to sacrifice her older sister and then her coven was subsequently all murdered by vampires, and just recently I sacrificed her sister in said ritual and instead of coming back to life like she was supposed to with three other girls she's just dead." Sophie was just able to continue her spiel without breaking down. "So no, Marcel, I didn't tell her that her family's dead."

"Now that that's cleared up could you tell me what I'm doing here?"

"I was kind of hoping that you could tell Naia," She rushed out. Her eyes finding their way to the concrete at their feet

"Why would I tell a girl that I've never even met that her mother and sister are both dead?" Marcel huffed.

"Because you genuinely cared about Davina. You can tell her thing I never could about how she died." Sophie stated.

"Fine." Marcel sighed. "How old is this girl anyways? Why have I never seen this girl before if she's a witch?"

"Naia's turning fifteen in January. And you haven't seen her because she's not a witch, she and Davina are half sisters and something about Naia's father's side of the family nullifies the witch aspect. We've never been able to figure out why and if their family knew they weren't talking."

"Alright, makes sense." Marcel nodded, satisfied with the answer. "What's the number I need to call?" Sophie visibly relaxed, the tension rolling off her shoulders.

"One sec let me find the card..." She said fishing around in her purse, "Aha, here it is!" She exclaimed pulling out a shiny plastic card. "It's (800)-009-0009."

* * *

 **Please review and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or The Originals, all I own is Naia and the plot. I apologize for any OOC actions of the characters as this is my first fic. Reviews are welcomed and if you see any errors please point them out! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

I was having a good day, the year-rounders where having a snowman building competition which quickly dissolved into a snowball fight, every cabin for themselves. As I was just one person my butt was being kicked. Heavily. I had regrouped by the Big House, using the fact that the patio was sheltered to my advantage

As I scanned the valley for campers to target I heard Chiron trotting up to me. As I turned to greet him all I could she was his grim expression which never meant anything good.

"Naia there's a phone call for you on the landline if you would." The centaur informed me.

"Alright, thanks, Chiron." As I walked into the Big House I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on, my mom wouldn't call unless something major happened and Davina and I exchanged letters monthly. Though neither of us mentioned the supernatural or mythological worlds in them.

The Big House was much warmer than outside which was a relief, my toes had gone numb by then. The landline was one of those old phones attached to the wall and it's cord was less than a foot long. It was sitting on the table next to the receiver innocently, it's periwinkle blue color disguising the fact that the most it had been used for lately was calling families of the dead.

"Hello?" My voice didn't give away what a bundle of nerves I was at the moment.

"Is this Naia Claire?" A deep obviously male voice asked. Definitely, not my mom then.

"Speaking. Who is this?" I quirked my eyebrow. Which was obviously futile, he couldn't see me.

"This is Marcel Gerard. I assume you've heard of me."

"Of course, you're the king of the quarter what self-respecting New Orleans witch doesn't know about you? Just one question, why's the king of vamps calling me?"

"I have been informed that you don't know about your family's passing."

"Passing? They're dead?" My voice quivered as I dropped to the floor. "How did they die?"

"In February your coven performed something called the harvest, I assume you know what that is?" He asked his voice filled with sympathy, nothing like the stories I'd heard of the ruthless king.

"I do."

"Well, your sister was picked as one of the harvest girls along with her friend Monique Deveraux. Monique's aunt, Sophie, brought the ritual to the attention of the human faction who told me the day of it. Once me and my vamps got there we saw that they were killing all the girls."

"My sister? Did Davina survive?" I could barely force the words past the lump in my throat.

"She did. I was only able to save her but she got the power of all three other girls. Your mother was killed in the fray." He said, his voice apologetic.

"What happened to Davina after that?" My voice was trembling, silent tears rolling down my face as I prayed to the gods that she was alright.

"The power was too much for her, it was killing her from the inside and bringing the city along with her. Sophie said that the only way to save her was to complete the harvest. That D would come back with the other girls after it was completed. So she agreed. As you can imagine it didn't work." Marcel's voice became sadder the more he talked.

"Did-did you know my sister well?" I questioned wondering why he was so sad about a witch dying, he hated witches

"I practically adopted her. I was taking care of her for eleven months, I loved her like my own daughter."

"Thank you. For taking care of her and for telling me." I couldn't help but thank him, if not for him the last thing my big sister would have known would be that our mother sent her to be slaughtered at least this way she was loved in her last moments.

"Of course." Marcel acknowledged.

"Where are they buried?" I couldn't stop the question from bursting out of my mouth. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Of course, they're in your families crypt. And when you're next in New Orleans come seek me out, I'll tell you everything I can about what happened to Davina." He offered.

"Thank you, Marcel. I'll hold you to it." And with that, the call was over.

I numbly sat there for a few moments staring at the periwinkle blue telephone just letting it all sink in. When it finally did I was a mess of tears, sobbing my heart out.

It was at leat ten minutes before Chiron re-entered the Big House to find me a mess of tears on the floor. He silently pulled me onto my feet and sat me in a chair.

"I take it it wasn't good news?" He asked softly.

"They're dead!" I sobbed.

"Who are?" He soothed.

"My mother and Da-Davina." I stuttered over Davina's name. "They're both gone."

Chiron and I sat there for at least an hour with him soothing me until my sobs finally quieted.

"Now, what do you want to do now?" He questioned.

"Can I go down to New Orleans? I would like to see their graves." I questioned.

"That depends on how long will you be there."

"It should take about five or six days to get there by pegasi and I'll need time to get stuff sorted out. So maybe a month?" I calculated in my head "Is that good with you?"

"It seems reasonable." Chiron agreed. "Make sure you're back by February tenth at the latest and that your always able to Iris Message."

"I'll leave tomorrow then."

And with that, I promptly went back to my cabin to pack.

* * *

 **Please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or The Originals, all I own is Naia and the plot. I apologize for any OOC actions of the characters as this is one of my first fics. Reviews are welcomed and if you see any errors please point them out! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The next day I woke up with the sun, my stuff already packed and ready to go, all that was left to do was get my pegasus, Ella, ready to go. As opposed to my brother, Percy's, jet black pegasus Ella was white with gray dapples along her stomach, rear, and hind legs. She was magnificent.

 _ _Hey, boss lady!__ The pegasus neighed at me.

"Hey Ella, how're you doing?" I asked while stroking her neck.

 _I'm great, but I'd be better if you gave me carrots!_ She tried sticking her nose in my pockets to search for the aforementioned treat.

"You're not getting any until we're about to leave, otherwise, you'd eat them all before we leave." I joked while getting all the things I needed to groom her.

She responded with nothing more than a snort in my direction.

By the time her coat was all clean and her breakfast in her feed bucket, the rest of the campers were trickling out of their cabins one by one. Well, time to say my goodbyes.

~0~

By the time I left it was already 9:00, we were a little ahead of schedule but I could make due with that.

We were flying at a steady pace, and with the wind in my face, everything was amazing and before I knew it when I checked my watch it had been four hours

"Ella, land at that lake for a break," I suggested to the horse.

 _ _'Course boss lady!__ The mare then took a sweeping dive sending a jolt of adrenalin through my body. When we landed Ella wasted no time in heading for the grass and pigging out.

When an hour had come and gone we were already up in the air, on our way to my dead family.

This'll be fun.

~0~

I arrived at the Claire house in the French Quarter at 10:00 a.m. on the ninth of January, a day earlier than I guessed I would. Unpacking and going grocery shopping was surprisingly easy, the next thing I was going to do wasn't. The cemetery was quiet, there were no witches hanging out there at the moment. Without the constant presence, it was haunting, the life they brought to it was drained out. The Claire mausoleum was small, there wasn't very many of us to bury in the first place. The headstone I was fixated on was depressing, to say the least, simply reading,

 _Davina Claire_

 _1995 - 2011_

I would live to be older than my sister, I always thought it would be the other way around. Greek demigods had a notoriously short lifespan, barely any of us making it too far in our twenties. She was supposed to graduate high school and college, marry Tim and live a long, happy life. Now she would never get that.

"Hey Davy," I began. "I don't know what's going on in your weird ancestor afterlife, all I know is that you're not in the underworld. I just hope that wherever you are you can hear me and that you're happy. I can't stop wishing that you had just _told_ me what was happening here in your letters. I could've helped you! I could've found a way to save you! I could've put a stop to the harvest before it even began. I just wish you had..." And with that, I was sobbing, sobbing for the sister I would never see again.

"I don't know what to do," I croaked. With that, I leaned forward placing my forehead against the headstone. I don't how long I sat there but the only thing keeping me there for longer was the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

"Naia?" Sophie's voice came from behind me. I turned to her with teary eyes and her face immediately crumpled. She hurried over and gathered me up in her arms.

"Hey, Sophie," I mumbled into her shirt.

"What's wrong Naia?" She asked while stroking my hair.

"I just miss her. Did you know I was supposed to come back to live here next school year?" I began "I thought if I could just get through this semester and summer, that I'd be able to pretend that I haven't been able to speak to her face to face in over a year. That nothing would have changed. I guess that was too much to ask for, huh?"

"Not really, I thought that if we sacrificed Davina then her, Monique, Abigail and Cassie would just... come back to life and everything would be right again," Sophie revealed.

"You were the one who sacrificed Davina?" My face scrunched up in confusion.

"I'll explain more tomorrow, I have to get to a shift. Meet me at Rousseau's tomorrow at 2:00?" She asked standing up and brushing herself off.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you then." I said wiping my eyes.

And with that, I was left alone sitting in the cemetery.

~0~

Rousseau's was quiet. Well, of course, it was quiet it was a bar at two in the afternoon. The pretty blond bartender was immersed in what looked like a textbook. As I took a seat at the bar a ball of anxiety formed in my stomach. What if Sophie told me something horrible? What would I do then?

"Can I get you something?" The blond asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Could I have a coke please," I glanced at her name tag. "Cami.". She looked at me like she was shocked at how young I sounded.

"Coming right up." She smiled, handing me the soda "If you don't mind my asking what's someone your age doing in a bar?"

"I'm meeting Sophie after she's done working. I'm Naia by the way, Naia Claire." I introduced myself.

Cami looked at me like she had seen a ghost. "Any relation to Davina?"

"Yeah... She's my older sister. I mean was," My voice cracked. "Was my sister. And you must be the Cami she wrote about."

Cami looked at me sadly, "She was a great kid, I was lucky to know her. So are you a witch too?"

"No, actually. Never have been, my mom thought it had something to do with my father but I don't know why that would have anything to do with it." I replied, thankful for the subject change.

Cami and I chatted for a while more before Sophie appeared from the kitchen. And with that, we left to my home to talk about whatever she did to my sister.

~0~

Sophie and I spent hours talking about the months prior to my arrival in New Orleans. How she had tried to stop the harvest at first but she couldn't. How after Monique was sacrificed she had to believe in the harvest to get her niece back. How after the magic was literally ripping Davina apart and would have died anyway, bringing the city down with her, my sister did the selfless thing and performed the sacrifice.

By the time Sophie left I was angry. Angry at my mother, at her coven, at the elders. But most of all I was angry at myself, if I had just come back to NOLA instead of staying at camp then I could have stopped the ritual. I could have convinced my mom not to go through with it. I could have had more time with Davina.

Standing up and wiping the angry tears from my eyes I gathered my stuff up and walked out the front door.

~0~

The cold air was biting my cheeks and it was uncomfortable on the freezing park bench I had chosen to sit and contemplate the what ifs and could have been's, but I couldn't force myself to get up from my spot. If I left my bubble of self-hate then the world would move on from my sister, the people she loved and who loved her in return would eventually leave her behind, _I_ would eventually leave her behind. And I didn't know if I could do that.

After giving myself ten more minutes to sit wistfully before pulling myself up. As I walked back through the park a twig snapping behind me accompanied with an unearthly growling startled me. My hand automatically going to the pendant around my neck, ready to activate my celestial bronze trident if need be. Suddenly a giant shape leaped out of the trees and stood in front of me growling.

A hellhound. Shit.

* * *

 **Sorry for this taking so long to post! With school starting up again I'm not going to be able to post as frequently as I would like but I will try to post every couple of weeks. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or The Originals, all I own is Naia and the plot. I apologize for any OOC actions of the characters as this is one of my first fics. Reviews are welcomed and if you see any errors please point them out! I hope you enjoy! I also apologize for complete inability to write fight scenes, so if anyone has any tips please tell me them!**

* * *

I couldn't believe my luck or lack thereof, the first monster I encounter was a hellhound the size of a small rhino. Its canines were dripping with saliva and what looked like oil, its coat matted with blood. It was terrifying. It's not like I hadn't fought monsters this size before, it's just when I did I always had other campers or a satyr with me to help. I was terrified.

Letting out a terrifying roar, the hellhound pounced. While dodging out of the way, I stabbed at its side with my trident though I was barely able to scratch it. The hellhound lunged at me biting my left forearm.

Backing away quickly I just barely managed to stop it from biting me by catching its teeth between the prongs. I found myself wishing for my shield as I avoided the hellhound's claws. Releasing its teeth, I stabbed at its chest. I managed to get a good hit in but not before it clawed my right thigh.

I could feel the blood running down my leg as I fell to the ground. The monster pounced on me but I managed to roll out of the way just in time. Readjusting my grip on the trident I stabbed upwards, catching it in the jaw. I rolled onto my knees and stabbed my weapon through its skin harder.

With a final stab, the hellhound burst into golden dust.

After a minute or two, I got up and stood shakily on my feet. Resting against a tree I reached into my pocket searching for my square of ambrosia.

Unluckily I found nothing. How could I be so stupid as to forget to bring ambrosia with me?

Cutting off strips of my shirt to wrap my forearm and thigh was annoying and difficult. I'd never been good at first aid, what a _great_ time to have that as an incomplete skill.

Walking unsteadily back towards my house I just hoped that I wouldn't run into any vampires on my way. They would most definitely be attracted to the smell of my blood and I didn't have the strength to use the mist on them, that was hard enough when I was at full strength let alone bleeding heavily. And with my wounds, there was no way I could match one in a fight. If I saw one I was screwed.

~0~

I was halfway back to the house when I saw Cami coming up to me. I quickly hid my bloody arm that I had wrapped with a strip from the bottom of my camp shirt behind my arm, hoping that she wouldn't notice anything. Even though she probably would, she told me she was studying psychology and therapists had to be observant right?

"Hey Naia, you alright there?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just out for a walk." I forced the best smile I could manage.

Before Cami could say anything else I fell forwards at her, the blood loss finally catching up with me. She instinctively caught me wrapping her arms around my waist and easing me down to the ground.

"What happened to you?" Cami asked, taking notice of my profusely bleeding thigh and arm.

"This giant dog attacked me, I think it had rabies," I said quickly.

"We have to get you to a hospital!" She said urgently. "These could get infected really quickly."

"NO!" I yelled, startling Cami with how loud my voice was. "To my house, I need to get to my house."

"Alright, alright, let's get you home."

~0~

Cami helped me stumble through the front door and into the kitchen blabbering the whole way. "What do I need to get you? You're a witch, you must know healing spells. So what do I get?"

"I'm not a witch actually," I admitted, "I just need to grab something from the cupboard."

My stash of ambrosia and nectar was hidden behind a false back of the cupboard with the Tupperware in it, just in case anyone was at the house for whatever reason and decided it looked appetizing. That's a big no-no for mortals. Especially supernatural beings, if they had some of it the effects would go way faster for them, spontaneous combustion the second they swallowed.

"A lemon square?" Cami asked, confusion clear in her voice. "How is a lemon square going to help you?"

"Like this." I swallowed the ambrosia, the second it was down I could feel my cuts stitching together and my lightheadedness going away.

At Cami's blank look I sighed. "You probably want some answers."

"That'd be nice, yeah." She snarked at me.

"You know greek mythology?" I said slowly hoping I wasn't making a ginormous mistake.

At her nod of confirmation, I continued. "Well, it's real. The gods are very real, the monsters too. Every myth you were told is real, Heracles, Odysseus, Achilles."

"First supernatural stuff is real, now mythology is too. What's next?" Cami complained, throwing her hands up.

"Yeah, I said the same thing. But anyways I'm a demigod. A child of a god and a mortal, that's why I'm not a witch the godly blood cancels out any witchy powers I might've had." I explained.

"Right. Okay. So if you are a demigod who's your parent?" Cami inquired.

"Poseidon, lord of the seas," I said proudly.

"Alright, prove it."

"Fine, turn on the tap for me," I smirked excitedly. I couldn't wait to show off.

Once Cami turned on the tap I closed my eyes and focused and soon enough I felt the telltale tug of my gut. Once I opened my eyes I focused on the blob of floating water in front of me and formed it into a clown fish.

Letting the water drop into the sink I turned to Cami, "That good enough for you?"

Cami's mouth was wide in amazement, her eyes almost comically wide.

"Okay you're a daughter of Poseidon, I believe it," She said begrudgingly. "But do you know how much good you could do-"

"Of course, I do," I said quickly cutting her off. "But being a demigod is dangerous. Monsters constantly hunt us, millions of us have been killed by them and millions more will die by their hand. That's a reality of life for people like me. Most of us barely live into our twenties. In the past three years, the demigods have gone through two different wars, both of them costing so may lives! We saved the world at the cost of our _don't_ tell me how much good we could do. Because I know."

By the time I was done my tirade, Cami looked horrified at all the things I had told her.

"You _can't_ tell people. It's the same as with the supernatural, the world isn't ready, might never be ready to know. Just promise me, okay?"

"Fine." Cami sighed in defeat.

I gave her a weak smile. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Thank's for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or The Originals, all I own is Naia and the plot. I apologize for any OOC actions of the characters as this is one of my first fics. Reviews are welcomed and if you see any errors please point them out! I hope you enjoy!**

 **I am so sorry for my lack of updates! I've been having some pretty severe health problems as of late and I could barely string along more than an hour of coherent thoughts let alone write more chapters. Again, I apologize for my inability to update!**

* * *

With Cami in on knowing what I am- the only person in NOLA who did- life seemed somewhat... easier. That's not to say that monsters left me alone all of a sudden because that would be crazy. No, it was just nice having someone to talk to, a trained someone at that.

Even if Cami was somewhat, how to put it nicely, intrusive at times she made up for it with genuinely good company. I still had yet to meet up with Marcel yet, though. I had been in town for three days and I just couldn't gather the courage to meet with my sister's pseudo-father. I just didn't know if I could face him and learn about how much pain Davina had been in during her final months. How much pain our mother had put her through. How much pain I might have been able to stop.

Now, objectively I knew that as a barely fourteen-year-old I wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop the douche moves of the New Orleans witches it still hurt to know that I may have been able to save my sister. I couldn't even know if she was happy- if she was safe- in her afterlife because of the fucking ancestors. I couldn't pray for her to be kept safe in death because my gods couldn't protect her with the dead witches.

It was like being trampled by stampeding unicorns (which I speak from experience, is most definitely not a fun thing to be subjected to). I had a hole in my chest gradually getting bigger with each what if.

Grief sucks.

Sure I'd grieved before, what with all the wars demigods seemed to be forced into and all, but this was different. I loved the people I'd lost in the war, gods did I love them but this felt different. This was the older sister who had put band-aids on my scraped knees, the older sister who had helped me with my science homework, she had been the one to help me when I figured out that I would never be able to be the witch my mother wanted me to be. My life would never be the same with Davina dead.

With hot fat tears running down my face I stumbled into Davina's room, blindly reaching for something of hers that I could hold. I just needed something tying her to this house that I could hold and that could comfort me.

~0~

I don't know how long I sat in her room. Hours probably, but by the time I emerged my stomach was begging for food. The kitchen was embarrassingly bare though that seemed to be alright if you were a recently orphaned teenager. Wow, I was recently orphaned.

I'd been so distracted mourning for Davina that I'd never even thought about what it would be like without my mother as well. I'd never see her again.

After this, I'd be living at camp year round. Only leaving periodically and to go to college in New Rome. I would probably lose touch with the mortal world until I finished college and then I'd have so much to catch up on.

I took me a while to realize that I was more upset about having to be completely emerged in the mythological world 24/7 and losing my connection to semi-normalcy than I was about never seeing my mother again.

Heavy.

For the rest of the day, I just sat around the house grieving and mourning, filling my head with what ifs and could have been's.

~0~

The next day I got up and spent the morning trying to decide what I was going to do. It was my fourth day in New Orleans and I had yet to seeMarcel and discuss Davina's life in those eleven months. I decided that I needed to set up a time to talk to him. I needed to know what happened, and the I would find closure. Maybe. Hopefully.

The problem was that I had no way of getting in contact with Marcel.

Maybe I could ask Cami if she'd ever seen Marcel in Rousseau's? That might work if he'd even ever been in Rousseau's.

Making up my mind before I could properly go through the repercussions this decision might have I scooped the phone off the counter and dialed Cami.

Getting the meeting set up proved easier than I thought, Cami had been surprisingly in the know about everything, it wouldn't have even surprised me if she somehow knew everyone and everything. The only thing that stopped me from thinking that she was a daughter of Athena was that she was in her twenties and had never once seen a monster.

Noe the only obstacle left was making sure that the meeting went smoothly.

~0~

In the hours before my meeting with Marcel, I couldn't help but go over how everything could go wrong. The most prominent way being that he could try to kill me- not that that would be anything that I hadn't experienced before. Even though he seemed to genuinely care for my sister I still couldn't get the fear and hatred of vampires that had been ingrained in me since birth. It's not as if the things told to me were untrue, but it still felt wrong to be afraid. As if just because he cared for one girl made me feel like it was totally unrealistic to be terrified of him.

I'd just have to judge him for myself when I met him.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Authors Note PLEASE READ

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating recently but I broke my computer and I won't be able to update any time soon! I am so sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, this isn't an update. I know that it's been a really long time since I've updated and I hate to say that it will be a while before I update again. I've been dealing with some pretty severe health issues for the past few years and they have made it difficult to write consistently. Thankfully though, I've been getting better, however with recovery means doing stuff other than writing. And, for me, that was entering into a very intensive regiment of a high school with very high expectations, three hours of sports per day, and doctors appointments.

With it being summer now I'll try to find the time to update, however, I still have multiple doctors appointments a week to try to work around. Thank you to everyone who has stuck it through waiting for an update. And thank you to everyone who continues to follow and favourite that gives me more motivation to write than you can ever know.


End file.
